Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Flash memory behaves differently from traditional spinning media, which has formed a foundation for search/indexing software for the last fifty years, and the abstraction of the flash translation layer (FTL) hides many of these differences.